


Tinsel

by melonbutterfly



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-13
Updated: 2009-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:10:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbutterfly/pseuds/melonbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(A fusion with Charmed and Supernatural RPF; Zach, Tom and Misha are brothers.)<br/>The day Zach saw Chris for the last time, he had a garland of golden tinsel wrapped around his neck like some weird, festive scarf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tinsel

The day Zach saw Chris for the last time, he had a garland of golden tinsel wrapped around his neck like some weird, festive scarf. It suited his light hair and light eyes and five o'clock shadow way too well; it was decidedly unfair that he didn't look the least bit ridiculous. _Tinsel_.

It didn't stop there, though. Within two hours, Chris got red tinsel wrapped around his left arm and green tinsel around his right; somebody else slung pink tinsel ( _pink_ , honest to god, Zach didn't want to know where they got it) around his waist, and so it went on until he looked more like a Christmas tree than a person. Or a demon.

"Come on, Zach, how long do you want to stand there and stare at the guy before you decide that it's time to banish him?", Tom asked him, not-so-slight impatience plain in his voice, and Zach flinched. Thing was, he didn't want to banish Chris. He had been on the look-out for him for weeks now, and as far as he could tell, he hadn't done one evil thing. Misha was more inclined to agree with him that perhaps they should give it a little more time, see if the world was really as black and white as they liked to think where demons were concerned. Tom, though, was adamant; he argued that it would do no good to wait until he killed somebody or destroyed something, before they did banished him. And he was right.

Except Zach knew he was right too, that they couldn't just expect all demons to be evil, because not all wizards were good either, and the world just couldn't be that simple, no matter how much Tom wanted it to be. Even Jensen couldn't give them a satisfying answer, and if anyone had to know, it was him.

But they had had this argument for weeks now—ever since Zach had had the vision of a demon in their close vicinity—and he hadn't managed to convince his brothers to maybe find a way to prove Chris was really evil. Admittedly, Zach had no idea how they were supposed to do that, but he wanted to at least _try_.

Neither Tom nor Misha were willing to risk it, though, and Jensen wasn't really on his side either (no surprise there, he tended to be of the same opinion as Misha- but that was unfair, and not true, Zach was just feeling nasty and helpless). Zach was alone in this, and he knew there were only two options: defy his brothers or go, if reluctantly, with them. And he couldn't fight them, they all played a too important role for the safety of everyone. The three of them.

But god, he wanted to, and it scared him how much he did, how far away he really wasn't from going against everything he had learned, everything his brain and common sense told him, just for a demon. And still it hurt to call Chris that, even if only in his head; 'just another demon'. He couldn't shake the feeling- no, the _knowledge_ that Chris was more, that something about him, that _he_ was somehow terribly important to Zach. But as long as it was no 'real' premonition, nobody would listen to him. They already didn't trust his opinion anymore where Chris was concerned.

"Let's go," Misha said when Chris suddenly left the room, and Zach jumped; he hadn't even noticed him appearing. Reluctant and with a feeling of creeping doom, like there was a hole inside of him insufficiently covered by a thin sheet of ice and all it would take was one drop of water to break it, to rip him open like prey, Zach followed his brothers.

Chris unknowingly led them through corridors and rooms, and Zach ignored the glances his brothers threw him. They were being paranoid; there was nothing weird about leaving a party to wander through an empty building. People did stuff like that, it was normal and in no way could it be counted as proof that Chris was up to something.

They left the building on the backside, and Chris walked a couple of more steps and rounded a corner. When they followed him—Tom quickening his steps because he was worried Chris would somehow manage to flee, even though he didn't even know he was being followed—and turned the corner as well, they found him just standing there, staring up into the sky. Confused, they paused, and Zach saw Tom and Misha tensing, preparing to launch at Chris the moment it became obvious he was doing something, chanting perhaps or summoning. It didn't feel like he was doing either yet, but they obviously weren't willing to take any chances.

But Chris just stood there, silently, unmoving, tinsel glinting in the faint moonlight, breath making clouds in the air. He stood there for so long that Tom started to get impatient and shifted from one foot to the other, tensing even more. The feeling in Zach of approaching doom got stronger, and he shivered.

Chris shivered at the same time, then suddenly turned around, facing them. He didn't seem surprised or scared; he looked calm, almost serene. "Shall we, then?", he asked patiently, and Tom bristled. He said something that from his tone of voice sounded like either a challenge or an insult, knowing him probably both, but at the same moment, Chris' eyes met Zach's, and Zach couldn't- he couldn't-

It was nothing magical, that was the only thing he could tell. The ice covering the hole cracked and then, slowly, very slowly, Chris took a step towards him, took the golden tinsel that was wrapped around his neck and threw it over Zach's shoulders. Later, Zach would wonder why none of his brothers had invented, paranoid and over-protective as they were, and then he'd remember that that was the moment they had started chanting, a slightly panicked edge to their voices.

At that moment, though, all he could do was stare at him as Chris put both hands on Zach's cheeks, and his fingers were cold, as they should be, because he was wearing nothing but a shirt and it was icy outside, and still Zach was surprised.

Chris' lips were cold as well, and slightly chapped too, and that surprised Zach as well, surprised him more than the fact that Chris was kissing him.

He had read of kisses that made your heart stop or beat twice as quickly, but this wasn't anything like that. No, Zach didn't feel his heart at all, didn't feel the cold air on his skin or in his lungs, didn't feel the magic sizzling in the air as Tom and Misha built up the spell that would banish Chris. All he felt was Chris, his hands and his lips and his breath in his mouth and, perversely, the tickling tinsel around his neck. And then Chris pulled away, licking his lips and smiling gently, and he said, "Thank you."

He let go of him and took a step back, and another, as the spell started to pull at him. And Zach didn't ask, couldn't have used his vocal cords if his life depended on them (and it very much felt like it did, but he was frozen, unable to move), but Chris answered him anyway. "For giving me the benefit of doubt," he said, and suddenly Zach felt sick, cold and sick. "It's the nicest thing anybody has ever done for me."

Not a moment later, Misha and Tom finished the spell, spoke the last words, and the magic ripping at Chris succeeded, tearing him away, out of their world. Suddenly, the backyard was cold and empty again, moonlight milky on the asphalt and their skins and their breath glittering in the air as Tom and Misha panted.

Zach doubled over and vomited, and it took a long time of him heaving up nothing until he was able to stop. His throat was hot and raw and strangely, his eyes felt like that as well; his heart was pounding in his chest and he was cold, so cold.

The tinsel tickled the sensitive skin of his neck, and Zach took a breath that sounded like a sob and started trembling violently. He wouldn't allow Tom nor Misha and not even Jensen, later, to touch him. He wouldn't look at them for a long time, and never again the same way as before.


End file.
